Brad Marchand
Brad Marchand= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search '''Bradley Kevin Marchand'''[1] (born May 11, 1988) is a [[Canada|Canadian]] professional [[Ice hockey|ice hockey]] player currently playing left wing for the [[Boston Bruins]] of the [[National Hockey League]] (NHL). Marchand was selected by the Bruins, 71st overall, at the [[2006 NHL Entry Draft]]. He played his junior hockey in the [[Quebec Major Junior Hockey League]]. [[[Brad Marchand|edit]]] Playing career [[Enlarge|Enlarge]]Marchand (bottom) with Bruins teammates [[Gregory Campbell (ice hockey)|Gregory Campbell]], [[Daniel Paille]] and [[Dennis Seidenberg]] in December 2010.Marchand grew up playing [[Minor ice hockey|minor hockey]] in the [[City of Halifax|Halifax, Nova Scotia]] area, including [[Minor ice hockey|AAA midget]] with the Dartmouth Subways before being a 2nd round pick in the 2004 QMJHL Midget Draft. He played four seasons in the QMJHL between the [[Moncton Wildcats]], [[Val-d'Or Foreurs]] and [[Halifax Mooseheads]]. During his junior career, he was selected 71st overall in the [[2006 NHL Entry Draft]] by the [[Boston Bruins]]. Marchand made his NHL debut on October 21, 2009, against the [[Nashville Predators]].[2] He scored his first NHL goal against [[Jhonas Enroth]] of the [[Buffalo Sabres]] on November 3, 2010. Marchand established himself as a two-way player for the Bruins during the [[2010–11 NHL season|2010–11 season]], his first full year in the NHL. Marchand scored 21 goals, including five short handed (ranked third in the league)[3] and 41 points. He also had a +25 plus-minus rating. On April 2, 2011, prior to the Bruins' final home game of the season, against the [[Atlanta Thrashers]], Marchand was awarded the Bruins "7th Player Award" as voted by the club's fans through the regional [[New England Sports Network]] (NESN). The award goes to the Bruins player fans believe most performed beyond expectations. During the 2011 playoffs, Marchand scored 19 points over 25 games, helping the Bruins to a Stanley Cup championship. His 11 goals tied [[Jeremy Roenick]] for the second most by a rookie in the NHL. His total included two goals in the seventh and deciding game of the Finals against the [[Vancouver Canucks]]. During the off-season, the Bruins re-signed Marchand to a two-year contract, announced on September 14, 2011.[4] During the ensuing season, on December 23, 2011, Marchand scored his first career NHL hat trick, in an 8-0 [[TD Garden|home rink]] win against the [[Florida Panthers]]. He also added two assists for a five-point effort. The following month, on January 9, 2012, Marchand was suspended for five games after a [[Clipping (ice hockey)|clipping hit]] on Canucks defenseman [[Sami Salo]]. The game was the teams' first meeting since the 2011 Finals.[5] NHL disciplinarian [[Brendan Shanahan]] characterized the hit as 'predatory' in his video release.[6] [[[Brad Marchand|edit]]] International play Marchand has represented Canada twice in the [[2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships|2007]] and the [[2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships]], bringing home gold each time. [[[Brad Marchand|edit]]] Personal Marchand has taken on the moniker of "Nose Face Killah", which is a play on the stage name of rapper [[Ghost Face Killah]]. The nickname had gained a lot of steam during Boston's 2011 playoff run.[7] Marchand has also been referred to as "Marshmont" which came from a caller known as "Rick from Natick", mispronouncing his name on the [[WBZ-FM|Felger and Mazz]] show on [[WBZ-FM|98.5 FM The Sports Hub]] in Boston. Among his Bruins teammates, Marchand is known as "[[Honey Badger]]."[8] Brad received a tattoo following the Bruins' Stanley Cup victory, unintentionally misspelled "Stanley Cup Champians".[9] The spelling error has since been corrected.[10] In 2011, Marchand was named one of "The 25 Most Stylish Bostonians" by Boston.com.[11] [[[Brad Marchand|edit]]] Career statistics=